Please Love Me
by HyeoraSasuNaru
Summary: Kyumin/ Yaoi/ M-preg. DLDR, no flame and no bash!Aku mohon cintailah aku biarpun hanya sedikit.. Aku mohon akuilah keberadaan ku dan anak ini walaupun hanya sementara.. Aku mohon jangan pernah lupakan kejadian itu.. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

_Saya kasih Teasher FF KyuMin yang baru.. _

_Ini teasher juga udah pernah saya Publish Di Fb jadi bagi yang udah pernah baca ,, _

_RnR lagi aja nee nee XDD *di injek* _

_Kalau gitu ini FF nyaaaaa. ._

**Author : Lee Hyeora a.k.a Choi Kyu Bum a.k.a Putri Ananda**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Angts .**

**Cat's :**

**- Cho Kyuhyun**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**_Warning : Boy X Boy , M-Preg, "Yaoi " , Typo(s) ,Au,Ooc,Alur yang di percepat._**

**_Disclaimer : KyuMin Is Mine – di tendang KMS-_**

_**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**_

_ Don't Like Don't Read _

_Sungmin Pov_

Kalian mau tau kisah hidup ku yang sangat menyedihkan ini? Pertama aku telah di perkosa oleh keluarga terpandang di korea ini yaitu anak dari keluarga Cho, seorang yang mempunyai otak jenius namun sangat licik itulah dia. Pada saat dua bulan sejak kejadian itu aku mengalami depresi berat dan aku juga mulai sakit-sakitan.

Dan karena _appa_ melihat ku sering sakit sakit tan ia membawa ku ke rumah sakit. Dan alangkah terkejut nya aku saat dokter bilang aku hamil? Kalian pasti tidak menyangka seorang _namja_ kok bisa hamil? Itu karena tuhan memberi ku kelebihan yaitu rahim. Dan sejak _appa_ mengetahui aku sedang hamil dia mengusir ku dari rumah. Aku bingung, aku harus kemana?

Aku sempat berpikir apa aku harus mengugurkan kandungan ini? Agar aku bisa di terima lagi di keluargaku? Tetapi itu tidak terjadi karena _nuna_ kyuhyun meleraiku saat hendak mau membunuh bayiku. Dan alangkah kaget nya aku dia mengetahui kalau aku sedang mengandung anak Kyuhyun.

Dia menyuruh ku tinggal di kediaman Cho beberapa bulan sebelum Kyuhyun pulang dari New York dan kalian tau kandungan ku saat itu sudah dua bulan. Itu membuatku sulit mengerahasiakan tentang kandungan ini ke pada keluarga Cho.

Bukan hanya itu setelah dua bulan aku tinggal di kediaman Cho ada kabar Kyuhyun akan pulang dan saat ini kandungan ku telah berjalan empat bulan. Perut ku mulai buncit dan mempersulitku untuk merahasiakan kandungan ini.

Setelah beberapa minggu tentang kabar itu Kyuhyun kembali ke kediaman Cho dengan seorang _yeoja_. Dan apa kalian tau betapa sakit nya aku begitu mengetahui kalau _yeoja_ itu adalah calon istri Kyuhyun? Nama _yeoja_ itu adalah Victoria. Dan kalau Kyuhyun menikahi yeoja itu, siapa yang akan menjadi _appa_ dari anakku? Apa aku harus membesarkan anakku sendiri?

Apa yang harus ku perbuat?

T

B

C

_Okey segitu dulu ^_^,, jangan lupa di Ripiuuuuuuuu  
_

_Oh ya saya mau balas Ripiu Ripiu yang ada di FF HaeHyuk itu. ._

_**Ressijewell **_

_**Ini memang udah di publis . . dan mianhe saya lupa edit nih FF**_

_**Saya udah lama jadi author Yaoi ^_^**_

_**Tapi baru ini berani terjun FFN . .**_

_**endahhyukieELF**_

_**hahaha nee. . **_


	2. Chapter 2

kan ada yang menanyakan nama FB ku apa? FB ku nama nya Putri Kyu Min Twiter EvilKyu_Min09

dan aku juga lagi nyari author Yaoi adakah yang berminat? silahkan hub. Fb ku atau ke no ini 087869492211 *promosi

dan Maaf aku tidak bisa balas Ripiu nya entar ku balas di Cap selanjut nya ^_^

_Lee Hyeora_Yaoi Shipper

**Author : Lee Hyeora a.k.a Choi Kyu Bum a.k.a Putri Ananda**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Angts ,romance**

**Cat's :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And Other's Cats**

**Warning :**_BL,Yaoi, Typo(s) , Au , bahasa tidak sesuai EYD_

**_Summary :_**

_Aku mohon cintailah aku biarpun hanya sedikit.._

_Aku mohon akuilah keberadaan ku dan anak ini walaupun hanya sementara.._

_Aku mohon jangan pernah lupakan kejadian itu.._

__

_18:03 KST p.m_

Tetesan air hujan terus mengalir dengan deras nya air hujan ini terasa mewakili perasaan seseorang yang tengah gundah sesak.. itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di luar sana untuk segera pulang ke rumah nya menemui keluarga tercinta nya saling berbagi kehangatan dan meminum secup cofe panas .

Tapi berbeda dengan _namja_ manis yang sedang meringkuk di bawah lantai yang sangat dingin namja itu perlu kehangatan .. kehangatan yang selama ini menemani nya tetapi sekarang telah menghilang secara perlahan.

"Kau sudah tidak suci lagi Lee Sungmin kau sekarang begitu menjijik kan hiks.. hiks.. kau tidak pantas untuk hidup lagi Lee Sungmin" ucap _namja_ itu berulang-ulang.

Tetesan air hangat tidak ada berhenti dari pipi _chubby_ _namja_ itu. Dia menutup kelopak matanya dan menekuk kepala nya ke dalam kakinya.

Kejadian pahit itu terus ber ulang ulang di memori kepalanya hingga ingin rasanya _namja_ itu membuang semua kejadian itu tetapi tetap saja memori kejadian itu tergiang giang di kepala nya.

Tetesan air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras membuat nya ingin mengeluarkan isi penatnya tetapi apa daya Sungmin terus terjebak di dalam ke gelepan yang menghadapi nya.

Ia sangat membutuhkan cahaya terang untuk keluar dari kegelapan itu, ia sangat membutuhkan kehangatan untuk menemani nya di dalam kedinginan ini.

"Aku harus mengakhiri hidupku, aku sudah tidak pantas untuk di dunia ini. Aku begitu menjijikkan untuk hidup di dunia ini" ucap Sungmin lalu berdiri untuk mengambil sebuah pisau silet yang ada di samping ranjang nya.

Ia menggoreskan pisau silet itu tepat di urat nadinya "Akh.." pekik Sungmin ketika pisau silet itu menyayat kulit nya dan tetesan darah yang mengalir telah menjadi saksi bisu kegundahan hatinya.

Perlahan demi perlahan pandangan mata Sungmin memudar dan sempat yang di lihatnya adalah sekelebat bayangan eomma nya berlari ke arah nya sambil meneriaki namanya.

"Sungmin bangun sayang, bangun hiks.. hiks.. "

"Lama sekali _ambulance_nya datang! Aarrghh.. Sungmin anak ku bertahanlah"

__

Perlahan demi perlahan _namja_ itu membuka kelopak matanya dan menangkap seutas cahaya untuk masuk ke rentina mata nya .

Semuanya putih dan bau obat obat tan itulah yang di lihat dan yang cium nya. "Aarggh.. " erang _namja_ itu sambil memegangi tangan nya.

"_Chagi_ hiks. . tolong ceritakan pada _eomma_ apa yang terjadi sebenar nya hiks. . " ucap _yeoja_ separuh baya sembari mengelus lembut rambut _namja_ itu.

Blam~

Terdengar debaman pintu dan terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan wajah yang menahan amarah mengahampiri namja yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Lee Sungmin! Kau! Kau benar-benar anak yang tidak tau diri! _Appa_ sudah berusaha membesarkan mu untuk menjadi anak yang benar! Tapi! Tapi apa yang terjadi! SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILIMU Lee Sungmin!"

"Sudah _appa_ hiks. . Biarkan Sungmin istrirahat dulu hiks. . "

"_Eomma_ diam saja! Ini urusan appa dengan anak ini! Dan untuk mu Lee Sungmin! Setelah kau sudah baikkan pergi dari rumah bawa barang barang mu ! _Appa_ tidak mau memiliki cucu haram! "

_Namja_ separuh baya itu pergi meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit yang di tempati Sungmin, dan tertinggalah _yeoja_ itu dengan Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ itu mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan kasih sayang. Tetesan air mata tak kunjung berhenti dari mata _yeoja_ itu .

_Yeoja_ itu terus menangis, ia tidak pernah berpikir anak sewata wayang nya bisa begini, dan sedangkan Sungmin, ia semakin menangis sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Andaikan ia bisa menjelaskan kejadian pemerkosaan itu pada _eomma_ dan _appa_nya tetapi ia tidak bisa .

Setelah satu hari kejadian itu diri nya di kurung di sebuah gudang yang bau, jorok dan sangat tidak pantas untuk dihuni oleh manusia .

Seminggu ia di kurung di gudang itu Sungmin mengalami depresi berat bahkan ia susah menjelaskan semua apa yang terjadi.

Kini siang telah berganti malam, semilir angin malam yang melewati celah celah kecil dari pentilasi berhembus di daerah kamar rumah sakit 309.

Kamar itu di tempati seseorang _namja_ yang berparas imut, namja itu terlihat sedang menulis di sebuah kertas putih yang telah di nodai dengan tinta hitam.

Tetesan air mata terus mengalir dari kelopak mata _namja_ tersebut, _namja_ itu mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis.

Tapi percuma saja air mata itu terus mengalir tanpa henti, angin yang dingin yang menghembus pelan tidak membikin nya berhenti menulis kata di sercacik kertas putih itu.

_Appa eomma, Sungmin tidak pernah berharap ini terjadi, Sungmin tau Sungmin bukanlah anak yang baik untuk eomma dan appa. Sungmin tau kalau Sungmin itu anak yang tidak tau diri dan membuat citra keluarga kita rusak . Tapi ini bukan kehendak Sungmin ini semua karena IBLIS itu! Sungmin berharap ketika Sungmin pergi eomma dan appa tidak cepat melupakan sayang sekali sama eomma dan appa. Mianhe eomma dan appa Jeongmal Mianhe. Dan Sungmin berharap suatu hari appa dan eomma mau mengakui anak yang Sungmin kandung. Gomawo atas semua apa yang telah kalian ajarkan pada Sungmin. Gomawo_

_Anakmu Tersayang_

_Lee Sungmin_

Kata kata tulus itu tertulis di sebuah secarcik kertas putih yang mewakil kan perasaannya sekarang, jemari jemari kecil nya mengusap air hangat yang terus jatuhh.

_Namja_ itu berdiri dan meninggalkan kertas itu di atas meja dia sudah mencabut alat inpus sedari tadi dari tangan sebelum ia menulis surat itu.

Ia memakai topi dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit ini sempat _namja_ itu dicurigai oleh perawat yang lewat tetapi dengan cepat _namja_ itu berjalan dan melangkah pergi keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Angin dingin yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajah putih porselennya, mebuatnya semakin terlihat pucat.

Mata coklat nya menelusuri jalan yang berada di depan matanya, kakinya melangkah maju menelusuri jalan jalan yang sangat sepi ini.

_Namja_ itu terus berjalan tanpa arah, Seoul di malam hari berbeda dengan Seoul di siang hari. Seoul di siang hari tampak sibuk dan padat sedangkan Seoul malam hari sangat sepi, apa lagi tengah malam begini.

Penduduk lebih memilih terbaring lelap di tempat tidur empuk nya dari pada berlalu lalang di sekitar kota ini.

Tik. . Tik. .

Terlihat tetesan air sudah mulai menghujani bumi, beberapa minggu ini memang sedang mengalami musim hujan di daerah Seoul ini.

_Namja_ itu mengadahkan kepala nya untuk melihat langit, tetesan air hujan mengenai mukanya menyentuh kulitnya dan mengalir di setiap lengkuk mukanya.

Tetesan air hujan itu semakin lama semakin deras membasahi tubuh _namja_ itu, _namja_ itu tidak berlari untuk menghindari hujan melainkan terus menatap hujan.

Wajah _namja_ itu terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelum nya bibir plumnya yang biasa memerah sekarang memutih .

Dan kini namja itu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju jembatan yang ada di depan nya

_"Lebih baik kau mati Lee Sungmin ! Kau tidak pantas untuk hidup lagi! Dan bunuh saja bayi yang kau kandung ini!"_ucap _namja_ itu pelan sambil mendekati jembatan.

Perlahan demi perlahan kakinya mendekati jembatan itu kaki kanannya sudah melewati pembatas jembatan itu dan dengan satu langkah lagi dia akan segera pergi dari dunia ini.

Dan di angkat kaki kiri nya ia memejam kan mata nya untuk bersiap terjun dari jembatan ini dan "HENTIKAN ITU Lee Sungmin! Kau akan membunuh keponakanku"

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ menahan Sungmin dengan tangan nya dan menarik nya ke jembatan, Sungmin yang pandangan mulai memudar sudah ambruk di dekapan_ yeoja_ itu.

Tidak sempat olehnya melihat siapa yang menolongnya dan memarahinya tadi, yang bisa hanya di dengarnya suara _yeoja _yang menolongnya itu . .

**_%%TBC%%_**

_Cuman mau bilang kalau ada bakal beberapa Cap menceritakan masa lalu Kyu dan Ming waktu pada saat mereka pertama bertemu dan melakukan hal "itu" dan bakal ada cap NC Full nya dan saya pakek model Rape soal nya saya suka gaya itu#plak (O/O)V mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan saya janji cap selanjut nya akan panjanggggggggggggggggg *jiahaha XDD_

_Kyuhyun : eh,, thor u kok bikin aku belum muncul di sini?_

_Author : gue malas nampakin u di sini *smirk_

_Kyuhyun : *sewot* eh kok gitu? Author gak adil masak si ratu iblis itu udah muncul deluan sih_

_Ahra: *nyolot* ape u bilang ! kalau gue ratu iblis u buyut nya iblis haha*evillaugh_

_Author : *cengong* udah udah lebih baik kalian semua Ripiuuuuuu dari pada ngeliat sesama iblis berantam -_-" kekekek~_


	3. Chapter 3

Aku kembali membawa FF Aneh -_-" di sini belum ada acara siksa menyiksa ya jagi aKYU semua nya XDD , dan di sini aku putar semuanya (?) alias aku ubah dan aku rombak semua aku gg tega ngelihat Ming begitu ke siksa rasa nya nyakitin diri sendiri hueeeee#plak

Yaudah aku mah minta Ripiu aja dah XDD

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Author** : Lee Hyeora a.k.a Choi Kyu Bum a.k.a Putri Ananda

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort ,romance

**Cat's :**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- And Other's Cats

**Warning **: _BL,Yaoi, Typo(s) , Au , bahasa tidak sesuai EYD_

**Summary :**

_Aku mohon cintailah aku biarpun hanya sedikit.._

_Aku mohon akuilah keberadaan ku dan anak ini walaupun hanya sementara.._

_Aku mohon jangan pernah lupakan kejadian itu.._

_****_

_Normal Pov_

Sinar matahari rang menyeruak masuk ke kamar seorang namja melalui pentilasi jendela membuat seorang namja mengeliat di balik bad cover nya . namja itu membuka ke dua bola mata nya secara perlahan.

Menangkap seutas cahaya yang di berikan matahari , ia mengerjap ngerjapkan mata nya dengan imut dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan di kamar itu. " _Argh . ."_ desah nya ketika merasakan sakit di bagian kepala nya .

" jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Lee Sungmin "

Namja yang di panggil Lee Sungmin menoleh ke arah yang memanggil nya . sedikit ia miringkan kepala nya untuk dapat melihat siapa yang memanggil nya karena terhalang oleh sinar matahari – seperti terasa di telanjangi lalu di saksikan semua orang ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang memanggil nya .

" nuna C –h –o A- h – r - a "

Seperti menemui sesosok hantu Sungmin mengucap nama yeoja yang memanggil nya . yeoja itu hanya tersenyum lembut lalu menaruh nampan yang berisi secangkir susu dan roti di meja rias- di samping tempat tidur yang di tempati Sungmin.

" Hay lama tidak berjumpa "

Yeoja itu mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut tetapi Sungmin menepis tangan itu segera ia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain sedangkan yeoja itu tetap tersenyum. Ia akan tau kalau seorang Lee Sungmin akan membenci nya karena ulah adik nya.

" aku tau kalau kau akan membenci keluarga Cho karena ulah kelakuan adik ku "

Sungmin tersentak seperti seorang yang tengah tersengat listrik . ia menoleh ke arah Ahra yang sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapan nya . ' dari mna nuna ini tau ? apakah ia melihat kejadian itu ' Sungmin hanya mengeleng pelan untuk menepis khayalan belaka nya.

" _mianhe "_

Suara yang begitu kecil yang di ucapkan seorang Cho Ahra tapi dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Sungmin . perlahan- lahan air mata nya jatuh dari kelereng bola mata saphire nya mendegar penunturan maaf dari seorang kakak atas nama adik nya .

" ini sama sekali bukan salah mu nuna. Dialah yang salah aku terlalu naif dengan nama nya _Cinta_ sehingga aku terlena dengan omong kosong yang di berikan nya "

Ahra menatap Sungmin dengan dalam melihat begitu banyak tempat yang terluka di dalam- hati nya . bukan hanya itu fisik nya juga terluka melihat begitu banyak beban yang harus di tanggungin nya .

" jangan suka menyalahkan diri sendiri Sungmin. Ini bener bener di dalam dugaan ku semula nya aku hanya memberikan nya umpan tetapi nyata nya ini adalah bumerang bagi mu "

" aku terlalu bodoh hiks . . hiks . ." Sungmin memukul – mukul nya diri nya sendiri. Dia merasa seperti barang yang tidak di butuhkan oleh orang dan harus segera di buang jauh jauh dari ke hidupan manusia .

Ahra yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Sungmin di dalam dekapan nya. membiarkan seseorang yang tengah mengandung keponakan nya menangis sepuas nya. biarkan lah dia menjadi penompang hidup nya Sungmin sampai saat nya tiba ia melepaskan nya untuk kembali bersama seorang yang melukai hati nya.

Ahra masih terus memeluk Sungmin yang masih terus menangis karena mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada nya. tapi taukah dia orang yang melukai hati nya kini juga mencemaskan nya? merasa bersalah atas dosa besar nya ? _tidak._ Itu adalah jawaban di balik semua pertanyaan itu.

_New York _ itu adalah kota metropolitan banyak pembisnis menjajakkan dagangan nya di sekitar pinggir kota ada juga pembisnis yang balik gemerlap nya sebuah gedung mewah. Dan salah satu pembisnis itu adalah seorang namja anak dari Cho Hangeng dan Kim Heechul yaitu Cho Kyuhyun.

Nama yang di ketahui seorang pembinis muda itu kini tengah menatap betapa padat nya kota- _New York_ pada siang hari di balik gedung mewah di salah satu kota _New York_ itu. Kyuhyun sedang termenung dengan segelas Wine yang berada di tangan nya.

Pikiran nya masih melayang di saat dengan tega nya dia mengahncuri impian seorang malaikat imut yang tanpa dosa lalu ia renggut dengan ganas nya. Kyuhyun terus termenung dengan apa yang ia lakukan . apakah ada seorang yang lebih kejam dari pada diri nya ? kalau ada ia ingin menemui orang itu untuk mencari tau apa alasan untuk melukai orang itu ?

" Kyu "

Seorang yeoja dengan tampilan serba mini memanggil nya. kalian tau betapa hancur nya hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun ketika yeoja ini kembali pada hidup nya yang dulu mencampakkan nya begitu saja ? kalian tau karena yeoja ini hidup nya seorang malaikat imut Lee Sungmin hancur ?

_Kuarasa tidak_. Kyuhyun yang dulu berjanji tidak akan meninggali Sungmin atau pun melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat nya tersakiti tapi omong kosong itu semua nya musnah. Di mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang pembual yang begitu hina untuk di lihat.

Tetapi karena yeoja centil ini yang selalu mendesak dan memfitnah seorang Lee Sungmin untuk terus tersakiti. Ia tersenyum senang bila melihat itu semua . seperti seorang penjahat yang sudah memenangkan sebuah permainan sesat di dunia yaitu _judi._

Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melihat yeoja itu, ia tersenyum hambar ketika yeoja itu dengan seenak nya duduk di pangkuan nya. Yeoja itu menaruh kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun lalu memaikan dasi yang terpasang indah di kemeja nya.

" Vic mianhe kita lagi di kantor sebaik nya kau selesaikan pekerjaan mu "

Victoria , itu lah nama yeoja yang berpakaian busana mini itu . terlihat muka nya di tekuk ia mengembumkan pipi nya tanda kesal tapi sama sekali tidak terkesan imut seperti seorang Lee Sungmin malaikat imut nya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" ih , Kyuhyunie kau kejam eoh kita kan sudah tunangan kenapa kau begitu ih jahat "

Dengan nada yang begitu di manjakan Victoria mengehentakkan kaki nya ke lantai lalu pergi keluar dengan muka yang cemberut. Kyuhyun hanya memutar ke dua bola mata nya dengan bosan melihat tingkah yang begitu menjijikkan dari seorang Victoria.

Kalian tau kalau ke dua orang tua nya Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui anak nya suda bertunangan dengan yeoja itu? Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui. Kyuhyun melakui itu karena terpaksa bukan karena ia mencintai Victoria.

Ada sebuah alasan di mana dia harus melakui hal sekeji ini sehingga membuat malaikat imut nya menderita. Dan ia juga berharap kalau malaikat kecil nya akan segera melupakan ia tidak tau kalau ada benih benih yang akan menghubungkan mereka .

Benih seorang janin yang tertanam di sebuah perut nya malaikat imut itu dan hampir musnah karena ketepurukan nya selama ini. Dia sangat menderita karena ulah bodoh nya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang di pikir orang sekitar adalah seorang yang jenius.

Yah dia memang jenius di dunia bisnis tetapi tidak di dalam soal yang bernama _Cinta._dia terlalu buta untuk soal itu yang dia tau hanyalah persoalan pembalasan dendam yang ingin di tujukan pada seseorang yaitu dengan lewat tangan nya Victoria.

Benar dia sengaja memperkosa dan menyekap malaikat imut nya di sebuah gudang itu. Dan itu semua karena tujuan untuk balas dendam kepada seseorang dia ingin seorang Lee Sungmin melupakan nya dan kembali kepada kehidupan nya yang lalu.

Dari pada bersama seorang pembual yang ingin melasanakan dendam pada seseorang. Tapi itu- lah Cho Kyuhyun seorang yang bodoh yang tidak memikiri hal jauh sebelum nya malah ambil keputusan dengan sepihak tangan.

Bukan nya hidup seorang Lee Sungmin tenang malah membikin nya hancur berkeping keping seperti gelas kaca yang jatuh dengan tidak sengaja. Kyuhyun memutar bangku nya untuk menatap sebuah layar yang berada di depan nya.

Jemari jemari nya mulai mengetik . mata cokelat nya mulai meneliti documen – documen yang ada di depan nya . secercah ide muncul di kepala nya agar ia dapat berhubungan dengan malikat kecil tanpa sepengetahuan satu orang pun. _Evil smile_ nya telah ia umbarkan di ruang kerja nya itu.

Sungmin yang sudah berhenti dari tangis nya telah melepaskan pelukan nya. ia menatap dengan intens ke dua bola mata Ahra untuk menemukan secercah kepercayaan pada nya kalau ia akan selalu ada di pihak seorang Lee Sungmin.

" Nuna boleh aku tau dari mana kau mengetahui kejadian itu ? "

Sungmin menatap Cho Ahra dengan penuh tanda tanya besar. Bagaimana tidak ia ingin mengetahui seorang Cho Ahra tau tentang kelakuan hina nya Kyuhyun tetapi dia membiarkan itu terjadi? Seharus nya dia menolong dong.

" Sungmin lihat deh di luar sana terlihat begitu cerah bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan dan membeli susu hamil untuk janin mu. Hm ? "

Cho Ahra segera mengalihkan pertanyaan ia tidak ingin rahasia nya terbongkar. Dan kenapa dia bersikap seolah - olah tidak tau tentang kasus pemerkosaan itu ? itu karena ada rahasia di balik itu semua belum bisa untuk di ungkap kan sekarang.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar seorang Cho Ahra yang sedang mengalihkan pertanya-an nya. " tapi di mana ajussi Cho dan ahjumma Kim ? " ucap Sungmin dengan nada suara begitu parau.

" mereka lagi ada tugas , dua hari kedepan mereka sudah pulang "

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil ia teringat dengan ke dua orang tua nya tetapi apakah sekarang ke dua orang tua nya mengingat seorang bernama Lee Sungmin ? anak namja satu satu nya di keluarga itu tetapi sekarang mengkihanati keluarga itu dengan hamil. Dan itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk seorang namja.

" hahaha "

Tawa hambar Sungmin memecahkan kesunyian diantara dia dan Ahra . Ahra yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum ia tau betapa sakit nya ketika menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin yang berusaha tetap tegar.

" Nuna bagiamana pun aku harus membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali dengan jalan yang benar aku tau kalau ia sudah melukai ku begitu dalam _tapi ,_tapi bagaimana pun iyalah ayah dari seorang janin yanga ada di dalam perutku. Aku akan berusaha membuat nya jatuh cinta kembali kepada ku apa pun cara nya nuna dan mianhe aku sempat membenci keluarga ini. Kini aku sudah tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. "

Satu senyuman lagi Ahra berikan kepada Lee Sungmin ia senang melihat Lee Sungmin yang dulu kembali. Emang ini terlihat begitu cepat tapi ini sangat di tunggu tunggu kan melihat Lee Sungmin bangkit dari ketpurukan menuju kebahagiaan yang telah menanti.

" aku juga bermohon tolong jangan beberkan rahasia tentang kehamilan ku nuna, biarkan Kyuhyun yang akan bicara dengan sendiri kepada orang tua nya dan aku juga akan berusaha biar Kyuhyun yang akan meminta deluan untuk menikah dengan ku bukan aku yang deluan yang meminta "

" Of course whatever it is I'll be there for you baby "

" Thank you for your kindness to me nuna "

Ahra berdiri dari tempat tidur Sungmin ia beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar tapi sebelum itu ia mengingatkan Sungmin untuk meminum susu dan memakan sehelai roti yang telah di buatkan- nya . dengan senang hati Sungmin menghabiskan itu semua.

_Cinta yang begitu tulus tidak akan pernah di pisahkan. ._

_Walaupun waktu yang memisahkan pasti mereka akan bertemu kembali. ._

_Tetapi tidak sesuai dengan harapan mereka sebelum nya. ._

_Melalui jalan yang berbeda merea akan bersatu dan akan ada satu tikungan yang harus mereka lewati_

_Untuk bertemu kembali . ._

_**~ TBC~**_

A/N : Sebenar nya Kyuhyun itu terpkasa untuk memperkosa Sungmin tetapi Sungmin dia juga di fitnah Victoria agar Kyuhyun membenci nya . Dulu Kyu itu mantan kekasih nya Victoria tetapi Lee Sungmin dengan cepat mengantikan nya . KyuMin itu juga sempat pacaran lalu Victoria kembali untuk merebut Kyuhyun. Sebenar nya Kyu itu terpaksa mengikuti omongan Victoria karena ada urusan yang ingin di selesaikan nya.

**Balas Ripiu Dulu ^^**

**KyuLov**

Hahah Nee, Gomawo udah baca FanFic aKYU ^^

**Desysaranghaesuju**

Gomawo *bow

**Cho Ummu Archuleta**

Haha itu bukan _Flame_ chingu, melainkan hanya masukkan ^^ _Flame_ itu kan sangat menusuk kalau ini bukan menusuk malah membuat ku semangat untuk membuat FanFict menjadi sempurna ^^ gomawo nee*bow oh ya Hyeora imnida XDD

**Park Soohee**

Ini udah aku update semoga suka, aku juga udah nurunin genre nya gg tega liat eomma aKYU Ming begitu tersiksa XDD gomawo udah baca*bow

**2hae**

Aduh gomawo udah muji fanfict aku XDD gomawooooo*hug

**Baby-ya**

Aku juga GALAU tanpa mu Baby XDD , gomawo bgd udah suka sama fanfic ku ^^ ini udah ku teruskan jangan _galau_ lagi ya ^^

**kyurin minnie**

tenang tenang aku juga bikin NC nya hanya ada KyuMin gg mau ada yang lain ^^, haha maksih ya udah baca FanFict ku ^^*bow

**Thank's To**

JiYoo861015

Park Ha Rin

Rima KyuMin Elf

Myblackfairy

Diitactorlove

QQ kyuminshippersangad

GyuSMl

Little Smirk Ryuu

**Dan saya juga berterimaksih buat yang uda sms aku bilang nih fanfict yang paling ia sukai sumpah aku gak menyangka, aku sangat berterimakasih dan mianhe sebagian belum ku blas ripiu nya soal nya banyak bgd . aku sangat berterimkasih kepada kalian SARANGHAEYYOOOO XDD***_C_ipok

_**Ripiu nya dong XDD**_


End file.
